Curator of the Fans
by sarcasticallydelicious
Summary: Despite his nobler purposes, Nasus enjoys some of the simpler things at the League. CRACK
1. Chapter 1

Sprachgefühl n. 1: the character of a language, 2: an intuitive sense of what is linguistically appropriate

* * *

Nasus sat in the Institute library, filling inkwells. The task, while trivial, soothed him. The Institute had staff for this, but it reminded him of other places, and other times. Writing implements had not changed much over time, and dimensions.

The books surrounding him were different. In ancient Shurima his library had been a massive collection of tablets, preserved in sand and magic. They had so much to preserve, so much they had learned, that they had wrote it on the walls, the columns, upon their very souls.

In his home dimension, a dimension he hardly now remembered, he remembered knowledge stored on beams of light. Purposely flawed crystals and intricately woven disks had been the keepers of his civilization's combined learning, and Nasus of them.

But while the formats had changed, the form remained.

Order.

Knowledge had no purpose without order, and order was imposed by librarians. For Nasus, joining the League had been a demotion.

But he still had these reflective moments in the library. Nasus gripped his pen lightly; these delicate things had not been designed with his massive paws in mind. The blank page spread before him. Time to add to the world's collective writings.

"Galio gazed deep into Maokai's amber orbs. He had known from their first match, when he had first laid eyes on the leaf-ette, that it was meant to be."

Nasus smiled. This would be a worthy addition indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Cybrarian n. a person whose job is to find, collect, and manage information that is available on the World Wide Web

* * *

This hextech contraption the Steam Golem had set him up with really was a wonder, Nasus thought yet again. After months of working on the view screen, he still continued to be amazed at the power of such a small device, and the prolific work of his fellow denizens of the hex-net.

He "logged on" to his alter ego, "The Curator of the Fans." The name amused him. He had had few enough opportunities to share his wit since his brother had been locked away. Renekton had certainly enjoyed such things.

He had a bit of a backlog, having been occupied with League matters most of the week. Be he'd finally set aside a few hours.

This site was a work of hours and sweat, though not as literally as the collection of stone tablets in Shurima's library had been. It was also the one of his many current endeavors going the most successfully; Azir and Shurima still required much work to restore them to their former glory, and familial rehabilitation left much to be desired.

The first story on his queue was a continuation of an epic adventure in the Shurima ruins. This one was instantly approved. The author had done his research, and while some of his conclusions were inaccurate, Nasus could hardly fault him for trying.

He did however flag it to read later. Ezreal still denied that he was the author, but he would slip up eventually.

The next presented chapter was a mystery surrounding Teemo's murder. Approved.

The third story was more like the usually submissions he received. Katarina and Garen, a tale of star crossed lovers for the first half, sucking each other's faces for the second. It would never happen. Better to deny the writer now and save them the in the future. Denied.

The next pairing baffled him even more. The Chosens of the Sun and Moon? No, Diana was far too smart a woman to engage in such a thing. How did these authors constantly confuse, "want to kill" for "want to bang?" Humans. They boggled the mind, even after thousands of years of observing them.

After that it was a number of bland, but inoffensive, pieces Nasus allowed to give the authors a palce to grow. That was part of the mission of his project, after all. Yet another story about Jinx blowing up the universe was denied on account of her horrendous grammar.

He'd gone through most of the list on autopilot, thinking about what they would be serving in the cafeteria this afternoon, when he saw it.

A Maokai and Galio romance. Not written by him.

Nasus glanced around. The others using these wonderful devices seemed otherwise occupied.

He clicked on the page, trying to mask his grin, and started reading.


End file.
